Pay me atention!
by Hanamura Masahime
Summary: He just needs a bit of care -w-


**Thanks to the awesomest beta ever, _thewiselittleowl_**

 **It's the first time I wrote a fluffish story, it's not what I'm used to, so I apologise if it's horrible u_u It's just a thought that popped out of my head on a day of boredom. All in all, I hope you can enjoy it :)**

* * *

Kuroo opened the door of the big bedroom the Nekoma team shared over the last nights. "Go ahead, I'll meet you there in fiv-..." He instructed Liev, but as he looked down the hallway, he found his teammate didn't really need his permission to run to the cafeteria. He shrugged, still holding the towel from the showers around his neck, a bit cross; but what, or who, he met as he stepped inside soon made him forget.

There, lying on the futon, all by himself, his little blond was absorbed in some random new videogame he would probably forget about when it was over. He was spread out on the bedding, face down, hovering over the console.

"Oi, Kenma, where is everybody?" Kuroo asked while nearing the window and stretching the towel on it to air it dry.

"Eating at the cafeteria. If you don't hurry, it'll be closed soon." He answered curtly, without turning to look at him.

"I know, I know. We stayed late at the court practising with Megane-kun again."

The screen reflected its lights on Kenma's pupils as he frowned imperceptibly, in one of those minute changes of expression only Kuroo could ever have recognised, if he had have turned his eyes upon him.

The black-haired teen finished laying the cloth in place and turned to the other, a bit surprised at his silence, and stared at him. He was just resting there, so unprotected, so unaware of his own seductiveness. The winding curve of his waist took him to the downy hillocks below his back, making themselves known to the umber eyes, even though his owner was barely aware of him.

"What about you?" He continued as he neared the other nonchalantly, brushing back his messy wet hair.

"I've eaten already." The smaller one answered, inattentive.

Kuroo looked around and found in the trash can what he was searching for. "A bag of potato chips is not eating. You have to eat properly." The older one replied scolding, as he stared at the clock on the wall. They had time.

Then he kneeled behind his prey and sneaky, he crawled on top of the other, lacing his arms below the others, joining their bodies, feeling the lukewarm feeling Kenma irradiated. Lukewarm, that was exactly the type of person Kenma was.

The littler one groaned in discomfort with the sudden burden of his lover's weight. "Kuroo, you're heavy. And someone might come in." He complained without taking his eyes away from the PSP screen for a second.

Overlooking the objection, the older male approached his lips and whispered. "You haven't paid me attention at all since we came here, Kenma."

"Of course I did. We've been playing volleyball together all along." Said teen responded with difficulty, centred on dodging the enemy attacks that kept coming in more often rows each time.

"That's not the same... I miss you." Kuroo insisted. His lips then sought for the nape in front of him to gently kiss it, as he smelled the recently washed blond hair.

Kenma shuddered at the action, so feebly he managed to hide it. He grunted softly, as making light the other's accusations, but it was in truth a sound of disbelief.

The one on top sighed to that reply, defeated. "You're distant with me." He rested his chin over the small shoulder to idly watch a tiger, bear, wolf, whatever it was, running around a bunch of sparkling beams.

"I'm always distant." The other answered in the same unchanging tone.

Kuroo smiled: he wasn't. Well, yeah, he was, but this was a different type of inattention. He was being cold deliberately. And Kuroo grinned full of himself, because he knew he was the only one who could tell. "Come on." He urged the other, seeking for even a little proof of love. So, he began to line up tiny pecks from the shoulder to the neck, trying to obtain any reaction from his partner.

"I'm busy."

"You're not busy. You're playing videogames." The senpai threw back at him.

"Exactly."

Kuroo's eyelids half-dropped suspiciously. "You're mad." He stated, intrigued, trying to repress his smirk.

The boy below made a dubious pause, which proved Kuroo right, or so he thought.

"Not at all." He lied. He pushed the 'X' button with a bit too much strength.

"Sure, sure." The dark-haired teen answered sarcastically, as he continued with his path of kissing, encircling the opposite slender shoulder over the clear-coloured T-shirt. "Pay me attention, then." He demanded and waited, only to be utterly disregarded once again.

He frowned; being ignored was no fun at all, and he was getting a bit tired of it. So he slid his hand below his petite boyfriend's abdomen, and with the single strength of his broad arm, he rolled him over.

The littler back hit the futon; his whole body was turned around, but Kenma still didn't seem to have noticed. His arms, fixed in the exact same position, unaffected by gravity, maintained the console perfectly at the level of his sight, while his fingertips continued to press the commands, relentless.

 _"Are you for real?"_ Kuroo thought and observed still for a few seconds, waiting for a reaction that never came. He sighed, annoyed but amused at the same time. This situation was, at the least, interesting. Kenma never really got angry with him, for which he was going to keep pushing and pushing until his loved friend had to talk and he got to the bottom of it.

So, he pulled the shirt up, revealing the pale body below. He started with a kiss here, then there, going over his skin, tasting its flavour of sugar and foam.

His lips explored his chest, his small pink buds, the low valley of his abs, the button of his belly, where he took a soft playful bite; always carefully unheeded by his partner.

"Say." He spoke under his breath, throwing from the edge of his abdomen an intense glare. "Did you get bored of me?" He acted a reproach, pretending a monopolizing attitude Kenma wouldn't fall for, but still, it was fun to play. "Is this because you met again that orange chibi crow? You've been all about hi-"

"I could say the same about you and that four-eyed blond." Kenma rebuked in an impulse, gazing back at his boyfriend. For the first time, the character battling on the screen titillated after taking a clean powerful shot. He clenched his lips the instant he finished. _"Damn it."_ He was already starting to regret the words that had slipped out of his mouth.

"Ooo ~ h... There it is." Kuroo savoured the moment; he almost licked his lips in rejoice. A cocky smirk arose on his face. "You're jealous."

"I didn't say that." The other submerged once again in his videogame to try and escape the situation he brought onto himself but didn't want to face up now.

However, Kuroo wasn't one to let it slide so easily. "You're usually more honest than this." The dark-haired one taunted him.

Once more he loomed over his partner. Carefully, he took one of the fine wrists and lifted it to be able to get into the arch Kenma's slender arms formed around his neck now, interposing between the teen and the console, forcing him to stare at each other for once. With an honest gaze, he added: "Don't worry. You're the only blond for me." He spoke in the sweetest tone he was capable of pulling out of his chords and with the tenderest smile he managed to form. He wasn't exactly an expert in romance, and with Kenma he frankly never had really needed it; but now, as much as he enjoyed and appreciated his jealousy, he instinctively wanted to let Kenma know somehow he was the one who took up his heart.

His lover limited to stare back at him during a long pause, wearing a blank expression. He slowly opened his mouth to respond: "Aren't you embarrassed of saying such a cheesy thing?"

"Aaaaggh... Could you throw me a bone?! I'm trying my hardest over here..." Kuroo said simpering, casting his sight down from the other, resigned.

Without an answer, Kenma raised his arms to look at the device again. His finger sought and hit the sleep button and the screen faded into black before his sight. "Not... the only blond..." The smaller one muttered insecure.

"Mnh?" The older male looked up.

The younger teen averted his eyes on purpose, as he put away the console on top of his backpack. "I don't wanna be the only blond... I wanna be the only one, ever..." He murmured while his cheeks suddenly pinked up faintly.

Kuroo widened his eyes in silence. _"So. Damn. Cute."_ He was astonished of such a sudden and earnest confession. Unwittingly, his heart sped up its beats and the flush tried to take over his face as well. If possible, Kuroo fell a bit more in love with his boyfriend tonight.

"…Talk about embarrassing." He teased, bearing a small tittering, to which Kenma glared and frowned. But his irritation was erased by Kuroo's hand, with the back of his rough fingers stroking his cheekbone, brushing off his hair lovingly. They shared the silence in which words were unnecessary to convey what their looks already said.

Only Kuroo dared to break it. "The only one is you. It's always been you, Kenma."

The mentioned male opened his sweet orbs wide, glints of delight glowed in his pupils, and he showed him that blissful expression, silently thanking him for those words. He tightened the hold over his lover's shoulders and, slowly, he closed his eyes, in that adorable way of demanding for a kiss that Kuroo knew so well.

Without delay, he corresponded to his shushed plea and joined their lips in a gentle but deep kiss. He closed his eyelids and allowed the taste of his dearest to invade each one of his senses. He got lost in the profundity of his mouth, listening how every time their tongues laced, the dim moans of the male trapped beneath him reverberated more loudly, more cutely, more sensually in his head. Kuroo knew this was on the way of getting dangerous at a moment. So with littler pecks, he gradually parted their mouths.

For his part, Kenma too understood his good judgement and simply sighed, taking comfort in the fact that the camp would soon be over and he would once again have Kuroo all to himself.

The older male recognised his partner's frustration, but today, it couldn't be. He stood up, finally releasing him and stretched out his hand. "Let's go get ourselves some dinner." He grinned at his lover.

The smaller one nodded and entwined his fingertips with the others, which he didn't let go during the entire way to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **If the charas are completely OOC I apologise too, I'm not so familiar with them yet uwú Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
